


Year One

by hushitisme



Series: One Year [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Headless AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushitisme/pseuds/hushitisme
Summary: This is part of a series. Each Chapter to this will be short.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. Each Chapter to this will be short.

He refused to run.

When reality tore him down - his heart strings pulled taut and each breath in his lungs made painful - Rafe dragged himself forward; every aimless step, heavy.

Sand stuck to his feet, getting in between his toes, but even as his weight sunk into the soggy earth, he did not think to stop - couldn’t.

Thought and reason were gone and with them his head was too.

So, he had to carry on until his legs gave out and the fear swelling in his chest was forgotten in his wandering.

**_It hurt._ **

_**Always.**_

_**Never stopped.**_  
_He._  
_NotForOnce._  
_Felt--no--Thought._               ** _So, he had to…_ **  
  
Rafe caved to the beach below him.

Cowardice continued to course through him as he silently shook, his sobs unable to be heard and seen, and more than anything he wanted...

 

“Hello.”

 

_To go back._


	2. Day 2

With a head Rafe would have dreamed, but now, with the weight above his shoulders gone there was nothing but darkness when he laid down to rest. 

This absence (for the most part) was not missed.

After all, Dreams could alter the truth, tell lies.

They could needlessly affect others' perspectives in a way that it changed lives and Rafe, although not entirely against such changes, appreciated the truth in himself more when he was awake.

That was then, when it first happened--

“You don’t talk much, do you?” 

_ This is now. _

“I used to be like that when I ended up on this beach. I guess, it’s harder for you than it is for me, though.”


End file.
